A laser range finder is an instrument that uses a laser to perform accurate measurement of a distance to a target. Upon operation, the laser range finder emits a very thin laser beam to the target, and a photoelectric element receives the laser beam reflected by the target, and then a timer measures a time period from emission to reception of the laser beam and calculates a distance from the device to the target. Known laser range finders have a relatively large size and are only used for distance measurement, exhibit simple functions and a complicated operation interface, and cannot meet a range of user's needs.